


Cliché

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky sort of remembers, Bucky's shorter than Steve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Sex, and hickeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky were together before Hydra, before Bucky got captured, Before Steve was a super soldier. </p><p>Now then, sometimes Bucky remembers, sometimes he doesn't, but he mostly does. It's just he doesn't trust his own mind anymore. So he asks.</p><p>But one thing is always there, Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any typos or any other errors don't hesitate to tell me I'll give you a silver (thats the emoji I have sorry no gold) star. No beta either.
> 
> Yes this is only half finished. I will post the next chapter (hopefully last) chapter as soon as possible.

"We were together," Bucky says. He's standing in the lounge, only a few steps from the door which has already closed.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks warily. There was absolutely no need to jump to any conclusions what so ever.

"Before the war. We were in a-" A pause. Bucky sometimes forgets the word he wants to use. It could be from multiple sessions where he had all his memories stripped from him brutally, Steve almost shudders visibly at that thought, or it could just be from not using English that often since 'before'. Always 'before' it didn't deserve a proper name and anything more descriptive brought back vile memories like the burn in the back of a throat after vomiting.

"Steve?" Bucky asks. His question still hasn't been answered. He's worried. He is always is. Scared he might say something wrong and Steve won't want him anymore. Like an old toy. Like spoiled goods. In the back of his mind he knows Steve wouldn't but the worry is still there.

Steve realises he never never caught what Bucky said after he paused and Steve allowed his thought process to run rampant.

"Could you repeat that, please?" He asks. His tone implies a suggestion. Commands never bode well with anyone, but especially not with Bucky.

"Were we in a relationship? Before?" Bucky's nervous now. Did he say something wrong? He didn't want Steve to be upset with him. "Sorry." He mumbles and turns on his feet in order to head to the door.

"Bucky," Steve calls out. Bucky stops. "You don't need to apologize, Buck. You're allowes to ask questions." He smiles at Bucky. A full one that has been and will only ever be reserved for Bucky. He swallows bracing for any reaction. Bucky was still somewhat unpredictable when it came to certain things, "Yes, we were."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bucky asks. His expression shows indifference, but his voice shows hurt and his eyes. They aren't called windows into a person's soul for nothing. So much, hurt, pain, betrayal, agony, anger, fear. All of it pent up, ready to release at the smallest provocation.

"I didn't want to impose; make you feel like you had to do anything you didn't want to." Steve watches some of the intensity in Bucky's eyes evaporate. He continues, "You're not the same Bucky from before. Neither am I the same Steve Rogers. I'm no longer the small guy with a list of ailments to China and back. Nor am I the same man as I was when I was Captain America. We've both changed. What I want you to know is," He takes a deep breath, "That I will always love you. As a friend, as more, as adversaries. I am never going to let you go. I'm with you till the end of the line."

The reassurances help. Even if it's just a bit, it is still something. "Thank you." Bucky says, voice quiet and unsure. He's turned to face Steve with his whole body now and not just his face like a few moments ago.

Steve stands up, slowly. Quick movements still startle Bucky sometimes. Like a bird, ready to flee at a moment's notice. His footsteps make a small noise as he closes the distance between them.

They're now standing only inches apart. Their eyes meet. Steve lifts his arms. They're outstretched and he doesn't hold them high up. He's prepared for rejection. Bucky follow's Steve's movements and embraces him.

Bucky goes for the submissive position in the hug and Steve's arms wrap around Bucky. It's a firm hold, far from painful, but still very tight. Like how Bucky used to hold him when he was shivering from sickness when the weather turned harsh.

They held each other for a long time. Both of them needed this. Years of deprivation and separation set in and they weren't going to to give this up for nothing. Bucky's head settles inro the crook of Steve's neck and Steve's head rests on top of Bucky's.

"I remember," Bucky says into the crook of Steve's neck. It comes out slightly muffled but Steve can hear it just has clearly as if it were shouted from a podium. 

"What do you remember?" Steve asks. Bucky is still an enigma. Sometimes he will volunteer information, often all of it sparing no detail and leaving  people disgusted. Not at him if course, but at Hydra and how they treated him. Then he'll not want to, making it difficult. He'll answer pretty much any question asked. Rather than it being a matter of asking questions, it's phrasing them correctly to gain the most detail.

"When you were smaller. I used to hug you like this." He pushes his head deeper into Steve's shoulder. Steve hums in compliance. It was, peaceful. Holding each other like this. Time does not matter. Neither knows how long they stay still in this position. Their breathing has been synchronized for a while now. They're two halves of a whole in this moment. "You used to really like it when I'd lick you right here." Bucky supplies before licking a stripe over Steve's collarbone. Steve shivers at the sensation. Bucky then starts to mouth at the area. Steve groans as Bucky stops mouthing and starts to suck at an area of skin just to the side of Steve's collarbone, towards his shoulder. He remembers, he used to love marking Steve like this. The marks would last for days edging on to weeks even when he wasn't careful. Steve's skin used to be very delicate. He's bruise like a peach. His skull was thick as a cement wall however, still is. He remembers once Steve got a particulary bad bruise on his shin and it was still yellow-ish for months afterwards. "Stevie?" Bucky asks, reverting back to his old nickname for Steve. "Yes Buck?" Steve replies. "You know that your collarbone is still the same. They're still just as sharp, it's just not as easily seen as they used to be. But they still feel exactly the same as they used to." He gives a small smile to Steve which can be easily interpreted as a full grin. Bucky still doesn't like showing his emotions much. He'd rather not have his cards out for everyone to see. That's one of the things he admires Steve for. He always shares his feelings and opinions so freely. He leans down and places his mouth on a new area of skin. He's more confident this time and sucks harder at the skin. Steve moans as Bucky starts to nibble at the area. "Bu-uck." Steve's breath hitches. He's coming undone with such a small action. It's something he's missed. He's really missed Bucky. The realisation hits him and he gasps and Bucky nips him harder than he was previously. Then Bucky's licking the sensitive skin. Steve groans again and throws his head back slightly. Bucky lifts his mouth off of the spot. It's a reddish colour and will start to bruise quickly. It's going to disapear quickly, like most of Steve injuries after he got the serum. It's one of the small things he missed so much he remembers. Steve looks at Bucky who's looking at him for reassurance, again. He pulls Bucky closer to him. He can feel Bucky's hard cock pushing into his upper thigh, just short of his hip. His own pushes into Bucky's stomach. He knows. The pressure feels lovely. He pulls Bucky in for a kiss. It's soft and relaxed. Like waves lapping at the shore. There's a constant push and pull. Bucky's lips part slightly and Steve copies. He then lets his tongue just swipe against Bucky's lower lip before retreating back into his own mouth. It's an invitation. A challenge. Bucky's tongue makes it's way into Steve's mouth searching. I accept. They meet again, it's halfway this time and soon it's a battle. Two sides fervently fighting to be in the dominant position. They often say love is like war. They break apart. Both are breathing heavily. Steve's hair is not in if's usual neat parting, it's been messed up. He must not have noticed when Bucky ran his hand through it. Bucky used to love running his hand through Steve's hair. Before Bucky's hand was almost always in Steve's hair. Either combing through it or mussing it up. Somethimes it wad just embedded in the silky strands of sunlight. Steve took his arms off of Bucky's shoulders. He then pushed Bucky's arms down before taking a hand- metal, not flesh- and threading their fingers together. "Coming?" Steve asks. He's already leading the way to their shared bedroom. Of course they had their own bedrooms. They just preferred to share. It was the only time either of them would get enough sleep and even then they still had their disturbances and nightmares during almost every night. "Alright," Bucky aquiecses. He allows himself to be led by his their intertwined hands into the bedroom. It was sparse, few decorations that came with the room and a large bed in the center of it. King sized, 'only the best for guests' Stark had said. Though he probably had a bed that was at least twice as large. Steve turns around and holds Bucky in an embrace again. They share a few kisses while they're still standing. Not the same as a few moments ago. These are softer and more loving. They're just as nice, however. Steve looks Bucky in the eyes before motioning  towards the bed with a tilt of his head. I'm going to lean back now. Bucky nods. Okay. Steve leans back slowly. He doesn't remember his calves moving so that they're pushing against the bed. Eventually Steve can't hold both of their weights against the force of gravity and he gives up. Both of them fall to the bed. The springs give a squeak of shock as the bounce once before settling down. They're kissing again. It's more frenzied. This time Steve notices as Bucky's hand cards through his hair. Steve's hands move down to Bucky's hips and he tucks his thumbs into the waist band of his Pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this monster. This kept me up 'til arse o' clock in the morning DEMANDING to be started.
> 
> And remember I'm a slut for reviews like Bucky's a slut for Doritos ;) I'll even dig up some emojis for ya!


End file.
